The Story of Thing
by MaddenWars
Summary: Story starting with a young boy, who doesn't know it yet but he can become anything that he wants. Anthro/half breed Not sure what genre to put it in


Note: This story is not complete, also my first story to actually try to write with any detail. Constructive criticism and advice are apreciated.

[Edit] Thank you Farla for pointing out the errors that I missed while writing this at one in the morning

* * *

**From the beginning**

Though Ryan was the name his mother gave him, Thing is the name he now goes by. Thing was never one for the lime light and if it was pushed towards him he would suddenly be gone. He has been to many regions, gotten into trouble in all of them, and banished from one. He generally chooses to evade the fights, but if forced he will end it quickly.

* * *

Ryan was the product of a rape. Surprisingly it was a pokémon who initiated. His father, A ditto to be precise, was the one who gave him his... Talents... Ryan's mother told him about what happened between herself and his father when he was nine, though she did not reveal the fact that his father was a ditto. The young boy was furious, he couldn't believe anyone or anything would do anything like this to her. That was when he disappeared.

* * *

After he left, his rage consumed him. He started to feel a pain in his chest, much worse than he had ever felt before. He ran. He kept running until he passed out. When he awoke he tried to reach out his hand to get up from wherever he was laying, only to realize that he couldn't push himself up. He looked down to see that his body was oozing a pink slime. His mother hadn't told him that his father was a ditto, so he had no idea what was happening. He hears a sound and looks up and sees a pokémon that wasn't native to his home region of Hoenn. A bidoof. He kept staring at the foreign pokémon. That was when he felt that pain again. He squeezed his eyes shut because of it. When the pain subsided and he opened his eyes the bidoof was gone. He looked down again to see that his body was no longer oozing a pink slime, but was covered in a dark brown fur. That was the first time he changed.

The forest that Ryan found himself in had other pokémon as well, though very few of them were native to his home land. Starly, kricketox, and shinx were a few. Eventually he saw some pokémon that he recognized, abra, but none of them would stay long enough for him to get more than a glimpse.

Later in the same day he found that the pain came back, but much less severe this time. Just enough to make him stop for a moment. When the pain subsided he was back to being covered in the pink slime that covered his body. He felt naked like this and decided to try to find another furred pokémon to see if he could somehow change again.

Later that night he found a shinx. It simply walked up to him, much like the zigzagoon did back home. He studied the small cat-like pokémon for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Eventually he decided to pick up the pokémon. And suddenly the pain started again, but this time it was much more intense. It rolled up his arm quickly and he fell to the ground. A few minutes later, he felt what he believed to be the shinx licking his nose. He didn't respond, the pain still too much. He passes out as the pain grows more intense.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt that he had fur all over his body. He stretched and opened his eyes to see that where his arms and legs should be are the forelegs and hind quarters of a shinx. Suddenly scarred, he jumped up to see that there was a very large mass of fur behind him. It doesn't seem to have noticed him yet. He decided that he had to take the advantage of surprise and attack first. He backed up and ran as fast as he could at the large mass of fur.

"Hmm?" he heard. The mass of fur lifted up its head and looked at Ryan. "Oh, little one, it's no time for playing right now. It's much too late, we need our sleep," she said and fell back to sleep. The voice was that of a mother, a mother who was certainly caring though certainly not his own. She didn't seem threatening and certainly felt warm when he laid next to her, so he decided to take the risk of sleeping through the night.

Ryan woke up to the sound of playing children. He stretched and looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"It's about time you woke up." It was the same motherly voice from last night. He felt his ears twitch towards the sound and turned his head the same way. She now sat a few feet away watching two other shinx chasing each other around. He tried to get up, but stumbled.

The mother Luxray turned to see him fumble around. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and sat him on all fours. "There, that should help." He tried to take a step but stumbled again. She sighed and picked him up again. She walked back over to her spot in the shade where she was watching the other Shinx and sat him down next to her.

"You've grown enough to be a few months old yet you can't even stand, probably can't talk either then."

Ryan thought for a moment, trying to make his mouth move and finally made the words: "I can talk."

The mother turned for a moment and asked "Well then child, what is your name?"

"... My name is Ryan..." He said after a moments hesitation.

"Ryan... A human name... How peculiar..." She turned back to the other children for a few moments and asked, "Who gave you this name?"

"My mother... She was a human-"

"Ah, that makes much more sense. You were just released by a human girl who couldn't take care of you anymore."

Ryan didn't like what she had said, his mother took great care of him. "No, she was my real mother..."

"That girl was not your mother, child. She was just a girl who went to a pet shop-" What she was saying was making Ryan mad.

"No one talks about my mother that way." As he said this he began to change back to the form of the normal boy he was before the past day. His fur changed, its pattern changed to that of a luxray, and his claws became longer.

The mother Luxray didn't like what she saw and shouted back at the shinx to get away, but held her ground.

Ryan, in a blind rage, tried to tackle the Luxray. She bit him and suddenly he felt as though he had stuck a key in an electrical socket. Suddenly paralyzed by the bite Ryan fell and the mother Luxray ran away.

* * *

Eventually, Ryan calmed down and recovered from the paralysis. By this time the sun had set and he turned fully back to the boy he was. Later that night the same Luxray came back to check on him, to make sure he was still alive. She saw the human boy in front of her, at this point realized that he must be one of the fabled half breeds. But he seems different... He changed...

"Young one? Can you still understand me?" she asked.

Ryan hesitated. "Y-yes. It's cold out here."

"Young one- Ryan, you changed before didn't you? Just try to change again." He thought as hard as he could to change. To change to have fur. To change and be warm. He thought of a pokemon from his home, his mother's only pokemon. The fire-type vulpix. Suddenly the pain flared up again and he began to change. This time the pain went away much faster, only to be replaced by a burning heat that welled up inside him.

The Luxray watched his transformation with disbelief. The boy in front of her became a Vulpix in almost no time at all.  
Ryan passed out once again, though this time from exaustion. His transformations were taking a lot of energy to do. Three times in one day was a lot.

* * *

Ryan woke up to find that he was back with mother Luxray, though this time he was in a much more concealed area. It seemed to be some sort of cave. Ryan found that he was fairly warm now even though mother Luxray was on the other side of the cave. He stretched and took a deep breath, and when he breathed out he felt a slight burning in his throat and a bit of fire came out. He tried the same deep breathing again and kept producing small embers. Getting bored with his embers, he decided to go out and explore in the early hours.

Using his embers as a temporary light source, Ryan went exploring to the outside edge of the cave. He heard many pokemon out that morning. He ventured out past the edge of the cave and saw a bush full of berries. Many of the berries looked good enough to eat. He tried to get some of the berries when suddenly a burmy jumped out of the bush and tried to attack him.

Ryan, not wanting to hurt the small pokemon, just jumped away and threw sand at it. The burmy tackled Ryan and he felt a twinge of pain. Not enough to stop him from fighting but just enough to distract him. The burmy jumped away and tried to tackle Ryan again, but this time he jumped upward and landed on top of the burmy and jumped away. This continues until the burmy is frustrated and does an all out tackle. Ryan, happy that he could make the burmy so frustrated, jumped out of the way at the last second, causing the Burmy to run directly into the berry bush, resulting in some of the berries being knocked off the bush. Ryan picked up a large blue one and ran back towards the cave with it.

When he got back mother Luxray had awoken and was not very happy that Ryan ran off alone.

"Why did you leave alone?" she asked, peeved.

"I was bored and wanted to do something."

"So what did you do then?"

Ryan proceeded to tell her all about his morning, from waking up to when he walked back into the cave. She let him off with a warning and told him to warn her next time he was going to go out.

Later that day he remembered that every time he changed he felt some pain, so why did he feel pain earlier from the burmy? He thought of the burmy for a while and started to feel the change coming on. Though he stopped it the instant he felt it. He had begun to take control of his transformations. He tried to change back into a boy and found that with every time he changed it hurt less and took less time for the pain to go away. He tried to change into all of the pokemon he had seen recently and found that he could only change fully into the pokemon that he had touched.

He decided that he would have to find all of the pokemon in the forest and touch them eventually, so he could be just like any one of them and fit in anywhere.

For the next few years of his life he lived with mother Luxray while she taught him how to live life and during the night he snuck out to try to find other pokemon to change into. And through all of theses encounters he tried as hard as he could to not be hit and only hitting back if necessary. All the way he was also having as much fun as he could.


End file.
